O Príncipe e o Lírio
by Dii Potter
Summary: FIC feita com o intuito de retratar o amor de Severo Snape por Lílian Evans


CAPITULO 1

O menino da Fiação

ERA UM FIM DE TARDE DE VERÃO, o sol já havia se escondido e em seu lugar, no céu, já aparecia uma única e solitária estrela. Já estava acostumado a vagar por aquelas ruas, afinal, andar fazia-o esquecer das constantes brigas que ouvia quando estava em casa. Ultimamente, sair da Rua da Fiação era, na realidade, um alivio para ele. Estava voltando para casa, depois de uma tarde inteira rondando pelas ruas, vendo as crianças brincando nos parques das pracinhas locais, vendo-as com seus pais, alegres. Imaginou-se sendo uma daquelas crianças felizes. Contudo, jamais seria uma delas. Elas tinham muito do que ele não tinha: uma família feliz por exemplo. Mas, ele também tinha algo que aquelas crianças não teriam nunca; ele era diferente.

Magro, alto demais para sua idade, cabelos negros que cobriam seu rosto iam ate a altura de seus ombros, moreno, roupas desparelhadas e largas. Assim era Severo Snape aos seus 9 anos de idade. Um menino bonito, mas triste. Morava em uma casa simples localizada na Rua da Fiação. Não tinha amigos. Nenhum. Jamais. Talvez porque sabia que era diferente das outras crianças, ou talvez por vergonha. Seus pais não eram o que se dizia de pais. Sua família não tinha o rotulo de família feliz presada por aquelas pessoas que vira no parque logo cedo. Não. Seu pai era um homem alto, moreno, magro. Trabalhava em uma fabrica local, seu humor era terrível. Nunca o vira feliz, pelo menos não, desde que se lembre. Sua mãe era uma mulher baixa, magra, cabelos lambidos e negros, poderia ate ser bonita, mas a infelicidade do casamento a fez muito triste e por conta disso, deixara de se cuidar. Passava todo tempo dentro de casa, não saia nem pra colocar o lixo pra fora. Ela também era diferente, ele sabia. E nunca soube o motivo de sua mãe ter se casado com seu pai. Eles não combinavam, ela era especial e ele não, ele era comum, como todas aquelas pessoas que ele via diariamente. Seus nomes: Elieen Prince Snape e Tobias Snape, o casal mais incomum que ele já vira na vida.

Já era noite quando cruzou o hall de entrada da sua casa. Sua mãe estava na cozinha, seu pai, com certeza, ainda não havia chegado em casa. Passou direto para as escadas, não queria dar explicações ou coisa do tipo. Já estava no alta da escada quando uma voz fraca o chamou:

- Já falei que essas não são horas de se chegar em casa – falou a Sra Snape, parada no fim das escadas, vestindo um roupão florido encardido. – Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer a mesma coisa?

- Onde esta o papai? – perguntou Snape, de la do alto da escada. Seu humor não estava muito bom. Havia discutido com seus pais logo cedo, por isso passou o dia inteiro fora de casa, perambulando pelas ruas.

- Ainda não voltou do trabalho. Ele já devia estar em casa, já é tarde. – disse ela, mostrando preocupação.

- Posso ir para o meu quarto? – Snape queria sair o mais depressa possível dali. Antes que o seu pai cruzasse o hall.

- Não. Desse aqui quero conversar com você

- O que é dessa vez? – mostrou-se indignado. O que será que ela queria agora?

Desceu as escadas novamente, pé ante pé. Sua mãe já estava na cozinha terminando a janta.

- Vem ate aqui. Anda Garoto. – falou ela, irritada.

Arrastou-se ate a cozinha. Era um lugar pequeno, seus moveis desparelhados pareciam ter pertencido a uma família do século XV. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa, sua tintura descascando.

- Que é?

- Tenha modos ao se dirigir a mim. Sou sua mãe, caso tenha esquecido. – disse a mulher, virando-se para o garoto, seus olhos esbulhados.

- É, talvez tenha... – murmorou baixinho

- O que você disse? – gritou a Sra Snape

- Nada, não disse nada, eu quis dizer que... – contudo, não pode terminar, pois recebera um tapa em seu rosto. Sentiu um forte gosto de sangue na boca. Olhou em direção de onde viera a pancada e, com os olhos impregnados de ódio, encarou a figura de seu pai. Maltrapilho, as roupas rasgadas e molhadas, olhos vermelhos e uma garrafa de wisk na mão esquerda.

- Parece que você.. não aprendeu como se ... dirigir a sua... mãe. As bofetadas que levou hoje cedo... não bastaram pra você?

- Tobias, não faça mais isso. Ele é só uma criança – disse a Sra. Snape. Tremendo, agarrou as vestes do marido e estava-o puxando de volta a sala de estar. - Você andou bebendo de novo?

- Esse moleque tem que aprender o que é respeito. Por isso que ele é assim, ele puxou esse seu sangue imundo... – começou a gritar o Sr. Snape de lá da sala de estar.

Com os olhos marejados, Severo saiu correndo da cozinha e foi direto para seu quarto. Estava com tanta raiva que, ao se jogar na cama, fez com que a lâmpada do teto explodisse. Já estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, isso sempre acontecia quando ele estava irritado, intrigado ou quando o contrariavam. Seu quarto não era um lugar muito organizado, mas era o único lugar da casa que se sentia bem. Ali estavam as coisas que ele mais gostava. Ganhara de sua mãe, em seu ultimo aniversario, alguns livros de escola que pertencera a ela. Pegou um deles intitulado _"Mil ervas e fungos mágicos"_ e começou a folheá-lo. Era completamente diferente dos outros livros escolares, neste as pessoas tinham que aprender a cozer ervas e fundo em caldeirões. No inicio ele não entendeu o porque que sua mãe os dera de presente, ate ela lhe explicar que as coisas estranhas que aconteciam com ele era somente porque ele era diferente, era especial, e que ele tinha poderes mágicos, e que aqueles seriam os livros que ele usaria ao ir para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Aquela noite fora a melhor de toda a sua vida.


End file.
